The Unholy Trinity
by DarkestOfDesires
Summary: Caroline has found herself in love with both Stefan and Klaus. They're alright with the fact that she's with both of them. What happens when Caroline goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye, Damon didn't think it was for the best. I have been very distraught the past few days after finding out what has been going on. I can't believe you've been sleeping with my ex AND the guy that tried to kill me. Hopefully one day I can more past this and we can be friends again. For now though, it would be better if we didn't talk. I will always love you, though, Care. You just need to have some time and figure out who you are now. _

_Elena_

Caroline laughed at the letter and threw it in the fire. She felt hands wrap around her waste and turned to see Stefan, wrapping himself around her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Who cares what she thinks?" Caroline thought aloud. "She clearly thinks that you've lost all your marbles." Stefan commented with a grin. "Well, quite frankly, I don't care. Fuck her, my world does not revolve around her like she thinks it should." She commented coldly. He leaned down, kissing her roughly. She grinned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. He picked her up, taking her upstairs. It was going to be an eventful evening.

* * *

You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning.

Mystic Falls - 2012.

* * *

Caroline welcomed Stefan into her home with open arms when he found out about Elena and Damon. She hurried him to the couch and held on to every word he said about how heart broken he was. She pulled him into an embrace and in doing so, she realized her mistake. As soon as she hugged him, he whispered in an almost inaudible tone, "I'm going to turn it off." With a gasp, Caroline pulled back, "Stefan, no." She shook him gently. 'Elena isn't worth it." He shook his head. Nothing she could say would change his mind. He had already decided. - Just like that, his humanity was off. His primal instincts were in control and before he knew what he was doing, he launched forward and began kissing Caroline. She pushed him off quickly. "Stefan, don't." She said in a whisper. "I know you want to. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, Caroline. It's purely physical." She wanted to feel guilty. She tried to feel guilty, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She had recently caught Tyler cheating and she didn't have any real friends so it's not like she was betraying anyone. She simply shrugged and let Stefan kiss her.

One thing lead to another and after satisfying their hunger for one another - Caroline headed up to her room. Stefan followed so they could talk. "I don't think I'm going to stay here like originally planned. I think I may go stay with Klaus. He was my friend at one point and I heard earlier that he was leaving Mystic Falls. I think I'm going to travel with him." She wanted to be mad, but she had also agreed that it was only physical. She nodded slowly and looked around, she wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, I hope you have a great time." He nodded, grabbing his clothes and giving Klaus a quick call before saying goodbye.

Caroline held the door open for him and smiled. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Stefan." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Klaus wanted me to invite you to join us. I really think you should, Care. He was right when he said that this town has nothing to offer you." She shook her head, smiling at him. "Thank you, but no. I'll stay right here." She watched as he turned away from her and walked down her driveway before disappearing. She knew where he was headed and what he was going to turn into. She felt bad for not stopping him but she knew she couldn't if she tried. Little did she know, she had just ignited an uncontrollable spark. That would soon come to life.

* * *

**I know, it's short. I just wanted to give you guys a little taste. I got the idea for this from 'Savages.' Let me know what you think about the beginning and let me know where you think the story should go.**

LOVE YOU ALL XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am so sorry this is so short and so late. I had the entire thing typed up and then right before I saved... My laptop fried. So I just got it fixed and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I wanted you to have the story I promised. I will be updating faster hopefully soon. Expect much longer chapters from now on.

Normally any and all of Klaus' advances annoyed Caroline to no end. Unfortunately, today he had caught her just in time to convince her to leave with him. Since Stefan had left earlier, she had thought about what he had said. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to leave. Tyler bored her to no end so she had dumped him. She used him cheating on her with Hayley as an excuse, but really she didn't care. She had known the entire time, she just used him for a reason to keep herself from giving into Klaus' advances. Elena and Damon were too wrapped up in eachother to ever care for her and Bonnie was off the walls crazy. There was just nothing in Mystic Falls for her anymore. As if he sensed her thoughts of every reason to leave, a knock sounded on her door. She would know the smell anywhere - it was most definitely Klaus. She rolled her eyes and opened her door. That smirk that he was known for crossed over his masculine features and she couldn't help but grin. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed. "Well, love. I was actually hoping that you would change your mind about accomanying Stefan and I." He said smugly, as if he knew she were going to accept. As much as she wanted to turn him down just because of that look, she knew that this was her last chance. After a breif moment of silence, she nodded slowly. "I have thought about it for a while and I think leaving would be the best for me. You better have a lot of money, I want to shop all around the world. No compulsion is to be used." Klaus smiled and raised his eyesbrows at her outburst. He nodded, in agreement with her terms. Over the years he had made himself an honest fortune. Selling his paintings and never actually using the money meant he probably had a few million in the bank.

Caroline grinned at his nod and moved away from the doorway. "Shut the door on your way in." She said as she walked towards her room to pack. By the time she reached the stairs, she heard the door shut and his footsteps following her. She smirked and continued walking until she reached her room. She grabbed a suitcase, ignoring his presence completely. He seemed to have noticed this because she could feel his eyes digging into her back. As she began to put her clothes in her traveling case, she glaced over at him and instantly regretted it. He was staring at her with such intensity. "So, I heard about you and Stefan earlier..." He announced awkwardly. "That's none of your business." She spat back before concentrating on her suitcase. Silence filled the room, it was like you could cut the tension with a knife. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Are you guys in a relationship? Or is he courting you?" He asked, a tone of jealousy in his voice. Caroline quickly turned around to face him. "He is not 'courting' me or whatever and he is not my boyfriend. It was just sex, nothing else." She yelled at him, just wanting to drop it. She didn't want to talk about it at all and he couldn't leave it alone. She did feel bad though. She knew why he was asking. She knew that he was in love with her or infatuated or whatever he was. Guilt over took her and she gave him a tender look. "I'm sorry for flipping out. I'm just aggravated."

Klaus seemed to consider this before just nodding. He didn't want to hear anymore on the subject anyone. The thought of anyone but himself touching her made him sick. He just kept his mind blank and his eyes on the ceiling until she was done packing.


End file.
